Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the support mounts and in particular to a new and useful motor vehicle engine mount having hydraulic cushioning.
Engine mounts with these features are disclosed by German Patent Application Disclosure No. 34 10 781. It has a nozzle channel in a rigid partition that separates the upper working chamber from the compensation chamber located below it. The cushioning characteristics of the mount can be adjusted by forming the nozzle channel from recesses open against one another in two disks that can rotate around a vertical axis. The disks are brought together when installing the amount in a position aligned for individual cushioning. No further adjustment is possible after installing the mount. However, the linear behavior of the mount can be adjusted over the entire frequency range in this way. The decoupling of vibrations with very small amplitudes is also known from this by a section of wall with elastic rubber mount that can give way against the external atmosphere, but with the resistance force building up proportionally and with the efficiency of the decoupling being limited to very small amplitudes.
Finally, nozzle channels between the two chambers of an engine mount are known with flow rates continuously controllable electronically to control the cushioning characteristics of the engine mount. However, the necessary technical expense exceeds by far the costs of a mount pursuant to the publication mentioned first.